1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for wear leveling of solid state disks distributed in a plurality of redundant array of independent disk ranks.
2. Background
A solid state disk (SSD) may comprise a data storage device that uses solid state memory to store persistent digital data. Solid state disks may include flash memory or memory of other types. Solid state disks may be accessed much faster in comparison to electromechanically accessed data storage devices, such as, hard disks.
Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) is a computer data storage scheme. In certain types of RAID implementations data and parity information may be written in stripes across a plurality of disks. In such RAID schemes one or more disks may fail without loss of data. For example, in an exemplary RAID-6 array, data and parity may be distributed across at least four disks and a RAID array that implements the RAID-6 scheme can recover from the failure of as many as two disks. RAID arrays may be formed from hard disks, solid state disks or from other types of storage media.